The Blood of Love Lost and Gained
by GothKittiekat15
Summary: Please R&R!After two horrible years of being in a relationship with Inuyasha, Kagome has had enough of his lying and cheating on her with her sister Kikyo. In a fit of rage Kagome leaves America and flies back to Tokyo to live with her mother. After landi
1. How Could you?

After two horrible years of being in a relationship with Inuyasha, Kagome has had enough of his lying and cheating on her with her sister Kikyo. In a fit of rage Kagome leaves America and flies back to Tokyo to live with her mother. After landing safely back in Tokyo, Kagome is involved in a 5 car crash. After 7 months in a coma, she wakes up in a hospital not remembering anything but falls deeply in love with a silver haired doctor. Sess/Kag

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha series or the characters. I'm just writing a story.

* * *

Chapter one: How could you!

Kagome turned around at her desk and began to balance her check book. This was her break, always balancing her check book not eating a thing. Her best friend/vice president of the Tinker Toy Company always got on to her because she didn't each much, so on Tuesdays they go out and get a hamburger. She finally finished her check book and picked up the phone and called the bank, as Sango came in the door and waited for her to finish.

"Yes this is Miss Kagome; I'm calling to confirm how much money is left in my banking account?" She paused and told Sango to hold on. She listened to the corny music on the other end and began to tap her fingers until the lady came back on.

"Excuse me?" suspicion begin to get the best of her as she clinched the phone,

"Our banking account shouldn't be empty I just deposited money in it 2 weeks ago!" Kagome's voice begin to rise as her patience began to wear thin as she repeated her self "This is not possible, but thank you for you cooperation." She slammed the phone and got up and looked out the window. This was not happening again, but it did! He stole all the money out the banking account this time. She was so fed up she stormed out of the office without a word, leaving a confused Sango behind.

She got into her Mercedes and slammed the door. It was not a good day. Inuyasha lied to her again; hoping that she wouldn't find out, he had took the money they've saved for 2 years in the banking account without telling her. As Kagome hit the interstate she rolled down the window. The warm, crisp, summer wind blew through her hair and caressed her face. The sound of the tires rolling on the highway brought peace to her mind. Weird sounds had always soothed her nerves, but now the same comfort that she had always had coming home from work was dead to the world. Kagome did not like it at all.

For some reason she always knew that their relationship would never work, but she loved him so dearly that she would give anything to be with him. With that he asked her to go to America with him and supported him in career in being a doctor. She was so happy, and could not believe that this was happening so she suddenly packed her things up and moved away from Tokyo, away from her family and friends, but little did she know that this would be a mistake. That was at least three years ago .She began to slowly fade away from her heaven, but ever since her sister mysteriously moved to America 4 months ago, she began to worry. Inuyasha began to call from work, and tell her that he was caught up with paper work and would be staying extremely late so like any loving wife/girlfriend would do she stayed up. When he came home around 1 o'clock in the morning she waited for him in the bed, wanting to be held in his strong arms. He just ignored her pleas to hold her and slept. When she tried to get close to her he shrugged away, like she was disgusting.

This was going on for over 3 months now. Her heaven had finally escaped her, cutting her deeper feeling like her insides had been ripped out of her. As she was pulling into the drive way, she could see him through the window. He was shirtless, and he looked sexy in every way, with his silver hair spilling over strong muscles. Maybe he finally realized his mistakes and wanted her love now, but part of her didn't believe it. Kagome jumped out of the car a small but sad smile grazing her now hoping face. She tiptoed into the house to surprise him and went on into the living room, and then she came to a screeching halt. Everything at that moment and place all came crashing down like shattered glass cutting her more deeply.

She couldn't believe it. She closed her eyes to erase the scene now flooding her mind, but when she opened them it still was there tears began to well up in her eyes, but they wouldn't come. There on the couch was Inuyasha and beneath him was her sister. Their bodies moving in slow motion, slick with sweat. The way he looked at Kikyo, she knew he was in love. Kagome became immobile as a sudden pain in her heat gripped her face. She tried to speak up but her voice strained from her as if tearing all life away that was left in her. She fell to her knees. With all her strength she looked up and whispered.

"What?" Kagome said in a small voice. She felt hopeless; there was nothing she could change. Suddenly Inuyasha sprang away from Kikyo and he looked surprised as if he wasn't expecting her to be home. Kikyo on the other hand smirked and placed her hand under her chin looking on. She knew she had won, but hell she always won. Kikyo had taken the only thing Kagome love in her life, Inuyasha. Kagome knew her sister would always take her most valuable treasures away from her, and it was because they looked similar to each other; but she wasn't like her sister at all. Her sister was a gold digger and only cared for herself.

Inuyasha ran up to her while pulling up his pants and toppling over at her knees. He quickly got up and placed his hands on her upper arms pulling her up "Baby, I can explain. Please let me explain" He looked deep into her tear stained face.

Kagome looked back into his deep golden orbs unable to read them, but she knew he felt guilty for being caught at his sick game. A look of pity crossed his face. Her heart tore, he never cared for her, and he just used her for her money and cheated on her, with her own flesh and blood! Every thought that crossed her mind made her get angry at every moment until all the stress, anger, and pain poured out of her bleeding soul.

"How dare you touch me you low down filthy piece of shit?" Kagome pulled away from him, and looked him strait in the face, more tears blurring her vision.

"You use me for my money, still money out of OUR banking account, run around behind my back and with that slut of a sister! You treated me like shit; you never cared for me because you love her! I've just about had it! Wait, I have had it with you for almost 4 months now you bastard! I though I loved you, but I finally figured out what you really am." She grabbed her keys and ran out the door, her heart finally shattering.

The car tore out of the drive way, dust clouding behind her wheels, leaving it all be hind, leaving him. Her tears that wouldn't come finally came, pouring out of her eyes, like a crystal waterfall. Then she cranked up the stereo, music vibrating off and around inside the car. She took out a cigarette and lit it; her tears' still coming in broken sobs. The highway began to wind in front of her. The road was broken with holes and cracks always being used for a way, and that's how she felt. Used, broken and shattered, she threw the cigarette out the window and turned off the stereo and began to listen to the sound of the tires rolling on the highway. It slowly soothed her sobs and nerves. She kept on driving not knowing where she was going until dark. The city was behind her and she finally made up her mind.

Kagome was going back home.

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter and I hope you like it. This is my first attempt to write a Sess/Kag story. I'm sorry to the people who like Kikyo, but I don't really like her, my favorite characters are Sess/Kag. Well please review my story and tell me what you think! Thanks!

Second Chapter Coming Soon!


	2. The call Part one

Hey I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. I hade a really huge writers block, and my computer is not working so I'm on my friends computer, and we have test coming up. Okay here is chapter two I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

Chapter Two: The first phone call

The night settled in around Kagome as she drove on. She turned on her headlights, as it lit her way. Her heart was still broken into pieces lying in a heap at the bottom of her stomach. It would be a while for it to heal and she knew it. Kagome looked on, the road winding and never ending. She knew where she was going and was determined to get there. Home was really the only option left for her, and she knew she couldn't stay with _him. _Her mother would greet her and Souta at the door with a plate of fresh cookies like she always did when they came home from school. It always cheered her up to know that she was waiting for them, and to listen to the good and bad parts of their days, always paying every bit of attention to their story, and always laugh or comfort them. Kagome suddenly began to remember the day she left home.

_--Flashback--_

_"Mother," Kagome placed her bags besides the door, and walked to the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi was placing fresh baked cookies on a cooling rack. "I'm fixing to leave" she reached over to snag a cookie, but it was hot and burnt her finger. Kagome quickly dropped it and sucked on her burnt finger._

"_They are hot sweetie" Mrs. Higurashi said chuckling, and turned around to face her daughter. It hurt to see her leaving because she thought she would always stay and help her with her brother, who was now entering teenager years. Tears begin to well up in her eyes._

_"Mom don't, please!" Kagome rushed to her mother, embracing her, as her mothers' tears wet the collar of her polo shirt. Her heart started to break as her mothers sobs increased._

_"Mom please don't" Kagome said again._

_"I'm okay honey," Mrs. Higurashi straightened up and wiped her eyes, "It's just hard for me to see you leave so early in your life"_

_"Mom I know, but you know this is one of the best opportunities for me. I'm going to America and if you commit to memory, Sango moved up there with Miroku not even 5 months ago, so I won't be alone." Kagome smiled, trying to cheer her mother up and it did work a tad bit._

_"I know dear, but it's just a big state and you won't be able to find your way, and what if something happens to you!" Mrs. Higurashi looked away and picked up her oven mitt, tracing the diamond patterns along the back of it._

_"Nothing is going to happen to me mom, I'm going to be okay, and I'll call every day!" Kagome hugged her mother, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. _

_Souta was standing by the door; his head bent low, and was very quiet. Kagome walked over to him and kneeled down to his eye level looking up to his face, his tears beginning to fall freely down his sunburned cheeks. He didn't have the strength to look up into his sisters' eyes, knowing that it would break both of their hearts, and even his mothers. Instead he hugged her with all his strength, like he never wanted to let go. But the sound of an impatient someone honking their horn spoiled the oh so precious moment. Souta pulled away, running up the stairs, and slamming his door shut, never to say goodbye._

_Kagome stood up and stared at the empty space in front of her; she winced at the sound of the door slamming, making waves of guilt wash over her heart. Kagome turned around towards her mother, who was in turn gazing back at her._

_"It'll be okay honey, you go on ahead. I'll talk to Souta, I love you, and he loves you as well." Mrs. Higurashi gave Kagome a hug, and watched as she walked out the door. That was the last time she's seen her in 4 years._

_End of flashback_

Kagome wiped away more tears as the same feeling of guilt that washed over her that day pulsed through her veins, like flood waters rising to the brink of cresting. The feeling made her heart crumble more, if that was even possible with her heart in the state it already was. Kagome watched as she passed cars. She should have never left, but she was a fool in love and also blinded by it. So blind she never knew what was going on until she caught him at his game. More tears came. She had to do something, need something, and she needed her mother.

Kagome reached for her cell phone, her hands shaking, flipped it open and dialed the number that she knew all to well.

"Hello?"

Kagome froze. The sound of her mothers' voice stilled her to the bone. Guilt began to wash over her, doubling over and over.

"Hello? Who is this? Hello, why are you calling?"

Her mother hung up the phone. Kagome blinked away tears. She wasn't ready to face her, to tell her everything about the pure mental and physical pain she felt. The scene playing over in her head, making her feel numb. She griped the wheel, her knuckles turning snow white, as a tingling feeling shot up her arm, and loosened her grip. Kagome was lost in thought, thinking about why she was a fool to leave so abruptly, and leaving half her life behind when the sudden shrill of the cell phone startled her. Her heart beating out of her chest she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kagome…"

Kagome couldn't believe it; her mother had called her back, another rush of guilt creped down her spine. She didn't know what to think, or say, but her mother was the first one to speak up.

"Baby, how are you?"

"Mom, I'm fine"

"Well, Inuyasha just called, he said that you are very upset. What's going on?"

"You wouldn't believe me, but I caught Inuyasha cheating on me with Kikyo" Oh no, more tears came pouring down her pale cheeks. She never wanted her mother to see her in this state, but the tears just kept coming.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry. I hope there is something I can do baby, but your so far away and—"

"Mom, yes there is something you can do. You can start by making a batch of fresh cookies, because I'm finally coming home. I've done booked a flight and when I get close to home I'll call you"

"Oh Kagome, that is wonderful! I'll start making the cookies now, be safe, I love you sweetheart"

"I love you too"

Silence found its way in to the car, as Kagome wipped her tear stained face. She thought that she would not be able to confess to her, but it was so good to hear her mothers' voice. It was like Heaven was threaded in to her voice, making it special and very comforting to the ear. It made her feel…

Happy 

That had to be the first feeling she felt all night, but that numbing pain still resided and was embedded deep within her soul.

The airport was getting closer by the minute. She turned the sharp curve and parked. The airport was huge, buzzing with all sorts of people. Airplanes began to come down the runway as their tires began to squeal. Kagome winced at the sound, if it was any louder it would bust her eardrum, and she didn't want that. The door slid open to reveal even a larger crowed in the airport. It was all too loud, and a major headace was already forming. Finally she reached the counter, after dodging people like this huge game of dodge ball, she gave them her ticket and borded the plane.

The plane was crowded also, and right now she seemed to hate everything. After finding a seat in the back, she sat by rather large man, who was stuffing his face with a huge doughnut. The doughnut was HUGE it was about the same size as his head. It was rather disgusting. He noticed her looking at the huge doughnut and pointed to a box in his lap.

"Would you like some doughnuts miss? The man's voice was deep, and sounded much like a trombone.

"No, but thanks anyways" Kagome smiled back sweetly and moved her attention somewhere else.

'_This is going to be one long ride'_ She thought to herself almost inwardly groaning at the thought of this one hell whole that was surrounding her. So she just closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

The night was dark, so very dark. Nothing could be seen infront of your very own nose. Kagome found her self walking, not knowing where her feet was taking her, and followed her instincts as her nerves where shot. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist slamming her down in the cold and wet ground. She looked up and seen a pair of gold eyes tinted red.

"Inuyasha?"

She tried to call out but her voice was hoarse and wasn't able to go above a whisper. She felt a warm hand slid up her waist and started to creep up under her back and arched her up against the mysterious body. Then the other hand reached up and entangled into her hair and yanked forcefully on her hair as it slammed on the ground. A painful gasp escaped her dry lips as tears weld up in her eyes. Then she was pulled up of the ground and was pressed against his body. His cold Hnd crept to her neck, and slamed her against a tree.

"Bitch, you knew not to call out to me"

Anger was laced deep within his voice as his fist showed how much anger was in his power. The pain Kagome felt increased as the side of her face began to swell and became tender. She knew that this wasn't over.

"F-fuck you, you asshole"

She screamed with all her might as his grip on her neck became tighter, her breath coming in short heaves in her stomach. He punched her once more, as she heard the sickening sound of her nose breaking, and the copper taste of blood began to pour into her mouth. She was becoming motionless, numb, and cold. He hit her once more, and began to spit up blood. He threw her to the ground, and she looked up and seen a sliver gleam.

"DIE YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

The blackness was invading in. She was fading away…

* * *

Kagome woke up gasping for breath, as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She began to touch her face. A wave of relief washed over her. It was all a dream. But it felt so real. She looked around and noticed no one saw her in her state, and the large man beside her was snoring loudly. She was scared to death, and in the dream death was becoming an option, and fast. Her heart wrenched as salty tears once again poured down her ghostly pale cheeks. Crying is now apart of her. She never cried, but only once when that was when her grandpa died. Her soul was still shattered, and she knew that this would haunt her.

"I'll never be able to find this release from the gruesome death grip of guilt"

As she said that with one last breath she fainted, falling in a heap against the large man next to her.

* * *

That the end of the second chapter! I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner but semester test are coming up and sorry its not long...

I would also like to thank the 4 generous people who read my story. Ya'll are the ones who made move on to the second chapter!

Thanks and the next chapter will be up soon!

Gothkittiekat15


	3. The Meeting

Hey all. I want to apologize to my readers who liked my story, and the ones who made me want to write more! I just got out of summer school for two weeks. I was doing nothing but algebra for 7 hours straight, plus a lot of other things came up, so I just haven't had the time to update, but now I do! So here is the third chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Chapter 3- The Meeting

* * *

Sesshomaru was getting very annoyed. The man sitting next to him would not wake up. His snoring was very loud, and he had bad breath. He felt like doing what the woman did on the thin strips commercial, but he ate his last one before he got on the plane.

"Damn him" He mumbled and went back to his newspaper, but couldn't concentrate. He was starting to choke on that mans bad breath when he heard a loud thump in the middle of the isle.

The thump sounded a lot heavier than a suitcase or a book. It almost sounded like it was a human. Maybe it was that large man that ate way too much doughnuts; he seemed to have a never-ending supply of them. Sesshomaru kept on having these bad images in his head. Ones like, the large man in the middle of the isle with a doughnut lodged into his abnormally large mouth. He shuddered, it was gross, and just the thought of it was even grosser than gross, but he didn't move.

That was until he heard people screaming for a doctor. "Well there is my call." He got up, and was thankful to be away from the man with bad breath. He walked down the isle and was shocked. There, in the isle, was a woman. She looked pale, and fragile. The stewardess grabbed his arm and rushed him the woman's side.

Sesshomaru bent down and checked her pulse. Her skin was warm, and smooth to the touch, but by god was she pale. He picked her up and was surprised at how little she was. He took her to his seat and sat her down.

"Stay calm every one, she's fine, and she just fainted that's all" He told all the worried and confused people and to the people who had no idea what was going on. He bent back down to her level and shook her shoulder to wake her up. He wondered why she was so pale. Was she ill? Or was she just tired. He tried to find an answer to why she had fainted when he noticed a movement.

He shook her shoulder once more and was finally successful. Her eyes fluttered open, and he thought he seen a flash of hope in them, but if there was it was quickly erased away, and was filled with pain. He was fixing to say something but she broke in, her voice was cracked, and hoarse like she had been crying.

"W-what happened?" Kagome looked at the man who was next to her. She felt pain freshly wrap it self around her already broken heart. He looked so much like _him, _but there was something different about him. He was more angelic like than the ruggedness of Inuyasha, more graceful. This mystery man had golden eyes just like his, but his eyes where more dark, and his hair was a very light blond almost like silver. She shuddered and yelled at her self not to think of the one who hurt her the most, but then the man spoke interrupting her thoughts.

"Ma'am, what just happened was that you fainted for no reason" His voice was so soft in her ear, and suddenly the memory of her dream, and the final moment when she went into a pit of blackness came rushing back to her. Oh no, she was going to cry in front of this stranger, and she didn't want to but the tears came. They didn't want to stop; they were pouring all the pain and hurt out of her body.

Suddenly arms wrapped around her, and all she could smell was her tears and the smell of his cologne, but used his shoulder to cry everything out. He was smoothing her hair to comfort her, and saying thing to help her feel better. She new it was a gentle jester, but it felt so nice for someone to care about her in this moment in time. Finally when the tears stopped she looked up.

"T-thank you" She got up and returned to her seat, and not looking back afraid of the memory's that will haunt her.

Sesshomaru was very confused. The woman began crying, but he felt guilt suffocate and wrap around him, and pulled her in his arms to comfort her, and the guilt was suddenly erased away. Where these attractions? It couldn't be, because he would think she was sexy, but he did. He just wanted to help her, ease her pain, but when she stopped crying she suddenly got up and left. That, for some reason, hurt him. He hardly knew the woman let alone her name, and when she left it had hurt him.

He was getting pissed, and tired. He leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, and finally made a decision. He was going to talk to her. Falling fast asleep moments later, he didn't notice a pair of eyes watching him from behind.

In America-

Inuyasha paced around the room. He couldn't believe he got caught, and he had been so tricky for the past 3 months, but he also felt guilty for what had happened. He spotted Kikyo gathering her clothes together. He had dated Kikyo before he met Kagome. Kikyo cheated on him with his employer Naraku, who had quit and began to run his own doctor firm back in America. So when he started making the big buck, she ran to him and lived with him and that's when he met Kagome, her sister.

She had her own business. It was a toy making company and it had gotten really popular and grew to the biggest toy company through out the world. Well he was in a rut, because everybody had quit his firm and, it left in him debt, so he hooked up with Kagome just to use her money to get out of it. Yeah, he new it was selfish, but he needed the money. Plus, he started to have feelings for her.

She had moved out with her mother, and moved in with him, and they came to America and he joined Naraku's firm, and he started to make money, but not enough. After a couple of years he started stealing money behind her back. While he was stealing the money he went to strip clubs, and picked up hookers so he could be satisfied. The reason why he never tried to do it with Kagome was because she reminded him of Kikyo, and didn't want to make the mistake in calling her that. Then Kikyo came back, and he started to have an affair with her.

Inuyasha punched the wall. Guilt was wrapping around his throat and was choking him. Its darkness was beginning to poison his veins. He felt it all, and he deserved it. Kikyo wrapped her arms around his waist and began to kiss him. He fell deeply with in her embrace, but something inside him snapped and he knew he had to fix things between him and Kagome, and with that he left with Kikyo.

On the Plane-

Kagome felt as the plane was soon to land. Her ears began to pop. She had watched the man for a long time while he slept. She wanted to talk to him, but didn't know how in fear of remembering Inuyasha. Heck, he'll always haunt her, and she knew she'll never escape the death grip on her heart. It slowly began to taint her heart black, and anger was growing deep within her. How could she be such a fool, and idiot, thinking that he loved her?

She kicked the empty seat in front of her but only ended up kicking the metal hinge and catching the gap between it. She felt the metal scrape against her skin, tearing it open. It was stuck, she tried to pull on it but it wouldn't budge. So she got up but tripped on her purse and spun on her back, twisting her ankle. She felt something snap.

"OW!" She wailed in pain and tried to curl up. She heard foot step approach her, and looked up embarrassed. It was the man. She flushed as tears rolled down her face.

"It'll be okay miss" He leaned over and examine her foot. She winced as he gently began to pull it out of the metal gap. She heard something ripping and noticed that he was ripping the sleeve of his expensive shirt.

"Oh no, look at your shirt. You didn't have to do that sir," She told him as he wrapped it around her bleeding foot, which was turning purple and beginning to swell. Suddenly he placed her in her chair. "Be right back miss" He walked over to the pilot, and started to talk to him. The pilot nodded in understanding and bowed to him. The man bowed back and walked back to her.

"Come on, lets take you to the hospital" he picked her up bridal style and walked off the plane.

"Hey, what about our luggage?" She asked looked for her purse and her bag, which had a few cloths she bought on the way.

"They are being brought to the hospital" He said and walked up to a black Ferrari. He opened the door and placed her inside.

Once she was inside she looked around. The car was really expensive, and wondered what he did for a living. He got behind the wheel, and cranked it up, the engine roared to life, and he drove away from the airport, away from the dark past that she was leaving behind. In the silence she looked out the window, everything was going by in a flash, and the fresh pain in her ankle was making her a little queasy.

"What is you name?" She asked trying to make conversation, so she won't feel so alone again.

"It's Sesshomaru, and yours is?" He looked at her and smiled politely.

" My name is Kagome Higurashi" She smiled back but she couldn't stand to see his smile, she didn't deserve kindness, or anything like that for what she did, but she couldn't figure out what she did so wrong, and why she had to suffer the pain and anguish. She knew she would run into Inuyasha again, but she hoped it wouldn't be soon, because she knew that she wouldn't be able to live. Sesshomaru said something, but she didn't catch what he said.

"Are you okay?" He said interrupting her thought once more. She was glad he did because, her heart was starting to break whatever was left and crumble.

"I'm sorry, and yes I'm fine, but what did you say before that?" She looked at him as he smiled.

"I said, you're the one who owns that really big toy company right?" Sesshomaru looked at her face, and she nodded. She was still pale, and wondered why, but he wasn't going to get into that yet. Her eyes now where filled with anguish. He so desperately wanted to hold her, and tell her that everything was going to be all right, but he could do nothing about it. First he had to take her to the hospital, his hospital, and fix her leg, and to figure out why he was feeling this way towards a woman he hardly knows. As he drove on he watched her fall asleep peacefully, not knowing the dreams that would haunt her behind closed eyes.

* * *

Well here is the third chapter! Its short, but I'm at my dad and he uses the computer a lot. I really hope you like it. I updated for the fans who like my story!

I especially wanted to thank Animeboytoykoi! I couldn't have done it with out ya!

The fourth chapter is coming soon!

GothKittiekat15


	4. Does this hurt?

Okay here is my Fourth Chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. I'm still trying to clean up hurricane Dennis's mess..grrrr…Shakes her fist up at he sky! I hate you !...yesh..okay…im fine! …anyways here ya go.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 4: Does this hurt?

After swimming in his thoughts Sesshomaru pulled into the Medical Center parking lot. Unlike Kagome's Tinker Toy Company being the largest around the world, his Medical Center was the largest in Tokyo, and had the best doctors. It was his fathers until he passed away, and left him in charge. Sesshomaru took his money in getting the hospital remodeled, which was almost finished on every floor except his office. So he got scrunched up in a mini trailer out back to do his paper work. He turned off the engine and sat there. He didn't want to wake her up, because she was still sleeping peacefully. As he watched her sleep, he noticed how beautiful she looked. Her dark raven locks looked soft to the touch, and the sun shining down on her sleeping form added an angelic look like she was sent down from heaven. Then there were the shadows, which seemed to endlessly caress her face making him want to trace each and every shadow on those delicate features.

"God you're so beautiful" He whispered, as he started reach out and touch her face. How would she feel under his touch? Only inches away from her delicate face, she stirred and slowly opened her eyes. He withdrew his hand quickly and gripped the steering wheel. After a few seconds he turned around, and smiled nervously while scratching his head.

"Umm, did you sleep well?" He let out a nervous cough, as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes I did." Kagome sat up and started to open the door, when he was suddenly there and helping her out.

_"That is weird, how did he get over here so fast."_ She looked at him dumbfounded, and he let out a cough. Kagome suddenly stood up and had forgotten all about her ankle. A pain shot up through her leg, and she gasped as it went numb. She realized that she was falling and let out a shout. She closed her eye's fearing that the hot cement would collide with her face, but as she waited a few several moments later; she realized she never hit the ground. All she could fill was strong arms wrapped around her waist. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and felt his warm breath caress her cheek. She blushed deeply while looking into his golden eyes, and saw that his face was coming closer. Suddenly she saw Inuyasha eyes, and froze. Her heart sank, and that warm feeling disappeared, and formed a wall of ice around her.

"I-I' am so sorry" She pulled away and sat back down in the car, and looked down at the ground. She just couldn't bear to look up into his face, because she knew she had hurt him.

Sesshomaru just stood there and looked at her. Hurt began to wrap itself around him, and so was the guilt of her pains that he recognized so clearly in those grayish-blue eyes; it was like---like he felt it. He began to walk up to the medical center, and grabbed a wheel chair for her, which was sitting outside alone, and that's how he began to feel.

_'Damn, why did you have to go and try to kiss her when you know she's in pain'_ He silently cursed him self and walked up to her. "Here you go Kagome" He grabbed her hand and helped her gently sit down in the wheel chair.

"Thank you," She looked up at him and she felt the need to break the tension, so she began to talk to him "So, Sesshomaru. How long have you been a doctor?"

"Uh, well about 14 years, minus the 4 years I went to college, so I guess that's about 10 years"

"Wow, you must be a real good doctor" _'Good going Kag, that was really stupid" _She bit her lip and looked ahead at the trees.

"Yeah," He let out a small chuckle "I was at the top of my class, but there was always someone who thought they were better than me, but I didn't want any competition. I just went there to get my degree, and fulfilled my fathers' wish before he passed away"

"Oh I'm so sorry" Kagome looked down at her lap, feeling rather sad for him.

"Hey, don't worry about it. He was a good man and died of old age. So when he passed away, he left me this." He stopped in front of the doors, and pointed to the medical center.

Kagome was in awe. The Medical Center had to be two times larger than the Tinker Toy Company. The outside looked like a medieval mansion. There were colorful stained windows, and some were huge, also in the windows seemed to be a picture of people in bed, and a doctor standing above them, and both were smiling happily. She had never seen a Medical center look like this before. She giggles like a little school girl and looked up at him.

"This is the most beautiful Medical center I've ever seen!"

"Err..thank you" Sesshomaru blushed for some reason and scratched his head. Then he felt her eyes on him, and he suddenly looked up at her. She giggled and he let out a nervous cough, and began to act all cool. "Well, lets get you in here so I can check out that ankle of yours" He gave her a corny smile began to push her, as the glass doors open for them. The cold air from inside rushed out and cooled off his hot face. _'Wait, why is my face so hot! How can I be reacting like this, and I just met her!"_ He mentally slapped himself in the face, and walked to an available check up room.

"It smells like new paint in here. Did you remodel this place?" She let him help her on the table/seat thingy (I don't know what it's called... --) and looked around the room. It was colored a bright red, with ceramic counters, and an elegant porcelain sink._ 'Whoa, his dad must have had some big bucks to help him remodel this place'_ She looked around again, and then felt a pain shoot up her leg.

"HOLLY CRAP!" Kagome shouted and the pressure became intense, and she looked down at him while he probed her swollen ankle.

"Does this hurt in his area?" He began poking at a part of her ankle that was swollen.

Kagome flinched, and began to get angry. "HELL YEAH IT HURTS! DO YOU WANT ME TO BREAK YOUR HAND AND START POKING AT IT! THEN START ASKING YOU 'DOES THIS HURT!' " She looked down at him, a noticed the shock on his face and she froze. _'Oh my god I just yelled at him for doing his job!"_

Sesshomaru was looking up at her angry face in shock. She just yelled at him, and it really hurt his feelings, but damn did she have a temper. He got a bandage and started to gently wrap it. After he finished he stood up, and began to write something down.

"Okay, you have a sprained ankle. It's a minor sprain, but you're lucky you didn't break it. There are a few scratches that are not deep. So every night put Neosporin on the wounds before bandaging." She watched him turn around and looked into his eyes. She saw that he was hurt, as he handed her a piece of paper. "Here is a prescription for a medicine that will numb the pain during it healing process"

Sesshomaru handed her the piece of paper and was still hurt. He looked at her and saw that she had guilty stamped across her forehead. She bent her head as her hair spilled across her shoulders. He didn't mean to hurt her, but probing at sore spots seemed to help him figure out what was wrong, and that it was his job. He bent down to her eye level, and cupped her face in his hands and gently wiped away her tears.

"Kagome, don't cry. Please. I've seen you cry enough today. I want to see your beautiful smile that I saw just out side the door." He looked up at her. His eyes begging for her to smile that beautiful smile that lit up the room so brightly like the sun. She bit her lip and fell into his arms, her sobs increasing at the nape of his neck

"I'm s-so sorry. I j-just don't know w-what got in t-to me!" She hugged him tightly as she cried.

Sesshomaru held her close to him, feeling so complete with her arms wrapped about him. He never wanted to let her go, but when her sobs slowly stopped. She pulled away from him just a little and looked up at him. He knew she was in pain, but he wanted to stop all this. He wanted this moment last forever. Then he was lost deep within her eyes. It was like swimming in a deep ocean, and wrapped in her arms is where he wanted to be…forever.

Kagome looked back up into his eyes and searched deeply, and saw no traces or even the thought of Inuyahsa. For the first time since she's meet this man, all she could see is Sesshomaru. The man who was holding her so lovingly in his arms and slowly erasing the pain deeply embedded in her soul. She new this is where she should be at this moment in time. Closing her eyes, she leaned closer to him. Neither of them new who moved first, but their lips met at the same time and engulfing her in a void of pure joy.

Sesshomaru heart almost leaped out of his chest when their lips met. Her lips were soft as a rose petal, but also as sweet a honey. He pulled her as close to him as he could. Only their lips held the secret of how much they really needed each other. He ran his hands through her hair, then down her back. She clung to him like he was the only thing left in her pain filled world, and was slowly opening to him. That was until a nock at the door interrupted their sweet moment.

"Dr. Sesshomaru, can I come in?"

Kagome and Sesshomaru sprang away from each other as the door opened.

"Ah, Blade do come in!" Sesshomaru silently cursed his employer for interrupting the most wonderful moment in his life.

Blade twitched nervously as he looked over at the women sitting in the chair blushing furiously. _"Oh no, I interrupted something."_ Then he looked up at his boss who looked like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. _"Oh my god! Sesshomaru was actually making out, and with a girl! I can't believe it, and after all this time I thought he was gay. Oh well there goes my chance." _Blade suddenly snapped into reality, when Kagome coughed nervously.

"Ah yes, I was coming to hand you your paper work sir."

"Thank you Blade. Just sit it there on the counter" He insisted, and waited for Blade to leave.

"See you later Dr, and nice to meet you darling!" Blade blew Kagome a kiss as he strutted out of the room.

"Uh Sesshomaru, who was that uh..guy" Kagome watched as the man strutted properly out the door.

_Was that guy gay?_

_Of course he is you idiot_

_Hey….who are you?_

_I'm your conscious who else._

_Maybe you are my conscious_

_God! Who else would I be? A fluffy monkey_

_Man you annoying_

_Thank you._

"Oh that was Blade; he's been here as long as me." Sesshomaru suddenly saw the far away look on her face "Kagome are you okay?" Sesshomaru waved a hand in front of her face to see if that would get her out of that weird daze.

Kagome jumped and looked up at him. " Yeah I was fine, just thinking" She looked up at Sesshomaru who was grinning at her with a funny look on his face.

_Yeah your thinking about how hot he is._

_Shut up you annoying voice.._

_That would be conscious to you.._

_Grr.._

Kagome waited for it to reply, but decided that it gave up. "YES! I succeeded!" Kagome shouted.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru suddenly turned around and stared at her. _"Why had she just said that?"_

He kept on looking at her as she suddenly turned beet red and muttered and apology. She looked good in that color. It made her really stand out. He laughed and grabs the folders that Blade had left for him, and helped her in the wheel chair.

"Well Kagome where shall I be taking you now?" He looked down at her. She looked lost for a moment the finally spoke.

"Can you take me to the hotel across the street?" She pointed at the Days Inn, that was not even two block away from the medical center.

"I can do that!" He grinned and helped her in the car., and got in himself. _"Well at least I'll know where she'll be" _he said silently to himself as he pulled into the Days Inn (Short drive, eh?).

"Thank you Sesshomaru. Thank you for everything" She placed a hand over his and looked deeply into his eyes. There was something about this man that started to make her feel whole. Maybe this was fate. She didn't know, but she wanted to figure out why he looked so lovingly at her like he did. She Gave him a kiss on the cheek, and hobbled out of the car, as she made her way to the door, she turned around and smiled. This was shocking because this was the first genuine smile since the incident with Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru smiled and nodded "Until we meet again, my fallen angel." He sighed and pulled out of the drive. Tomarrow he was going to take her out for coffee, and get to know her a little better, but as he looked in the rearview mirror he couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in his chest. Something bad was going to happen, but he didn't know what.

* * *

Well how did you like it? grins I was really proud of this chapter! But I put the last of it together in a haste cause I've still got to help with Dennis debris. As you can tell my story are slowly getting longer! But until then! Thanks for the reviews!

Gothkittiekat15.


	5. IMPORTANT AN

Important A/N

Just want to let you know I'm still here, and I'm working on the next chapter.. I would have had it up sooner, but all the dang hurricanes coming, and school is really tough at this moment. I hope you are not mad at me. But I'm also working on this story and another one, so hopefully I'll have it up by the end of next week since I have fall break.

Thanks

GothKittieKat


	6. Touching Base

Whoa! I'm finally updating! What a great day! I REALLY do apologize to my reviewers, who had to wait a long time for me to update… Well, here it goes! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha and Co.

Chapter 5: Touching Base

* * *

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru drove away knowing that she would get to see him tomorrow morning. She looked at her reflection in the glass window of the hotel. She wondered how Sesshomaru could be attracted to someone like her. Her hair did not look silky or smooth; instead it looked dull and lifeless, just how she looked like now. Her face was pale, and there were dark rings around her eyes, which made them look hollow. 

The reflection in the window stared back at her. The wind blew through her hair, making her look ghostly. She was mentally and physically exhausted. A pain shot through her leg, reminding her that the pressure on her sprained ankle couldn't be stood on for too long. Grabbing her hotel key, she waddled slightly to her door thankful that it wasn't to far away, because she couldn't take the pain any longer.

Opening the door a blast of cool air caressed her skin. She threw her key's and purse on the small, wooden dresser and waddled her way to the bed and laid down on it, pulling a fluffy pillow to her chest.

"Sesshomaru…" she sighed and looked up at the white ceiling.

Why did he remind her of _him _so much? Maybe it was the fact that they both had the same color hair, and oddly enough, the same color eyes? But, that was probably some freaky coincidence, like how her and her sister seemed to have even though they where twins. Wait…could it be? Frowning she rolled over and pressed her face in the soft pillow. She was too tired, and she needed to stop thinking because she was getting a very bad migraine, so she closed her eyes.

Sleep was starting to weigh down on her mind when her cell phone began to ring. She groaned, and got up to retrieve her phone.

"Hello?"

"Kagome"

"Mother, how are you?" she smiled hearing her mother voice.

"I'm doing fine honey. I was wondering when you are going to make it in."

"Well, probably in about two days maybe longer, since I'm hurt so-"She was interrupted by her mother's frantic voice.

"What? Are you okay? What happened? Did you see a doctor? If not-"

Kagome laughed as her mother continued to throw questions at her about her health and such. She was such a mother, always worrying and asking too many questions, but if you sum that up, that was almost every mother in the world.

"Yes mother, I'm fine, and I only sprained my ankle that's all. I went to the doctor, and I got some pain killers to help with the pain."

"Good. Just try and a rest as much as possible, and stay off that ankle. Take your time coming home, because your health and safety comes first. What if some man try's to rob you? You're definitely not going to be able to defend yourself while you ankle is sprained." Kagome cut in before her mother could lecture on about the evil ways of the world.

"Yes mother, I will call you before I come home, and will take up on that offer about resting. God knows I need it, after everything that has happened…." She bit her lip, as she felt the pain begin to wrap itself around her heart, but suddenly lifted at her mother's words.

"Don't worry honey; just remember I've got homemade chocolate chip cookies waiting for you!"

"Oh, mother. That sounds wonderful! I can't wait till I come home now!

Kagome fiddled with her wallet while talking to her mother and a picture of Souta fell out. She fingered the picture gently, and smiled.

"By the way, how is my dear brother doing? It's been so long since I've heard from him"

"He's doing great! And with you coming home you'll be able to come to his graduation! He's the captain of the Soccer Team, and makes straight A's"

"Wow, my little brother if following after me! Tell him I love him, and I'm going to let you go I'm going to rest for a bit. Love you."

"Love you to dear! See you soon! And make sure you keep in contact!"

Kagome hung up, and placed her cell phone back in her purse. She was so proud of her brother. She knew he would be able to succeed, and with all that energy he used to have is channeled into Soccer. She sighed and waddled her way back to the bed and sat down.

_You need to eat something…_

Kagome grunted, as the annoying voice filled her ears.

_Will you just leave me alone!_

_No I will not... I'm apart of you remember? And you need to eat something, because you are hungry, but your mind is elsewhere and you do not notice that you are practically starving._

_I am not! _Kagome was fixing to black the annoying voice away, when her stomach growled loudly.

_See..?_

_Oh shut up! You're driving me crazy!_

_That's what I do best…_

Kagome closed off her mind, and waited for the voice to come back. She was obviously talking to herself like there was another human being inside her. What if the voice came out in public? People would look at her and wonder why she wasn't locked up in a nut house.

'No, it's just the fact that I'm tired…' She said out loud, but was interrupted by another loud growl of her stomach.

As she thought about it, she was kind of hungry. She hadn't eaten since she got here, as far as she could remember. All the stuff that happened today seemed too had drawn her mind from eating, and especially that kiss that she shared with Sesshomaru. Oh how wonderful that was. He had such soft lips, blushing she got up and grabbed her keys and purse. There was a nice little restaurant across the street, and she didn't want to eat alone.

"I know!" She said suddenly. She waddled her way to the side table and opened the first drawer, and grabbed a phone book. Opening it to the T's she spotted Sesshomaru's number and picked up the phone, dialed the number and waited nervously for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru, this is Kagome. You know the girl-"

"Ah, Kagome how are you!"

Kagome blushed furiously by the fact that he remembered her and that his voice was REALLY sexy on the phone

"I'm d-doing great. I was w-wondering if you could m-met me at the restaurant across the s-street?" She kept tumbling over her words, trying to sound cool.

"I would love to. I'll come pick you up in about 5 minutes."

Kagome felt like jumping in the air, but thought twice about it, because of her foot.

"Sure thing! See you then! Bye!"

"Bye"

Kagome slammed the phone down and waddled as fast as she could to the bathroom to freshen up. She felt like a school girl again, getting butterfly on her first date.

She puts some make up on, and brushed her teeth. After a few minutes of primping in the mirror she was interrupted by the knock on the door.

Kagome giggled, and walked over to towards the door and opend it. She fell back a few inches, and gasped at who stood in the door way.

Well how do you like it? I do apologize about it being short. But I hope the next chapter will be long..

* * *

Chapter 6: Uncovering the Truth.

Thanks to you all!


End file.
